Centerfold
by Charys of the shadows
Summary: slight Kigo. songfic, Kim is at a nightclub the night after So the Drama, Why? read to find out.Oneshot read and review. xXx


This a little songfic that just popped into my head. Review and tell me if you like it or not! Slight Kigo

Disclaimer: Don't own Kim Possible or the song _centrefold_ by Pink.

"SPEECH"

'thought

_songwords_

The music blared, lights flashed, yet Kim sighed. She knew she should be happy, everyone else was. She had chosen right, she had chosen Ron. But she was sat in a corner of a shady nightclub, the night after she had chosen him. Most people would have said there was no competition between Ron and the other that her heart pulled her towards.

But those people didn't know of the strong bond she had formed with her rival. It had started off simple, her rival had hated Kim for being in her way but every time their eyes met a spark flew between the two.

Later, both trapped by fallen rock, they confessed to feeling something other than hate. They became close hiding it from the rest of the world, the hateful comments were still spewed when others were present.

But then Eric happened and her rival, no her lover knew, yet had told her nothing. If fact she had distanced herself, letting Kim fall for another.

Kim nodded, she had chosen right. Who had always been there for her, Ron. Whereas her rival, the green-skinned beauty had only been there when she herself had wanted to be, she was uncontrollable. True, the green-skinned woman was passionate and often told Kim how she felt in private. But Kim wanted something more, needed something more and it was obvious that Shego couldn't be there for her.

Kim shook her head to rid these thoughts from her mind. She was here for herself not for Ron, not for Shego, not for any mission.

Kim decided to dance to get her mind off a certain person. The next song started with a guitar as Kim got up and weaved her way to the dance floor. She closed her eyes, raised her eyes above her head and swayed her hips in time to the song.

_I'm on the rebound  
I get it when I want to  
I'm on the way down  
I'm getting fixed without you  
you gave me a band aid  
I put it on my heartbreak  
and all you got is pictures in your hand_

Kim felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, she could feel the electricity from the persons touch, like a certain woman she was trying to forget, yet her heart still yearned for her.

_Don't you wish you could hold  
the angel in the centerfold  
the fantasy you couldn't control  
I walked away from you (I walked away from you)  
don't you wish you could hold?  
The pretty little paper doll  
the one you couldn't quite control  
I walked away from you_

_flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
stick to me I'm the centerfold  
we're gonna go on, hold tight  
_

Kim leaned herself against the body wrapped around hers, a distinctly female body. There was no gap between the two bodies now. Kim turner around in her partners grip and opened her eyes only to have them meet with a pair a shade darker than hers, an unusual forest green. "Shego" stated Kim starting to pull back, but Shego kept her close and planted a light kiss on Kim's lips. Kim felt Shego's warm breath on her ear as she whispered, "I didn't know Kimmie, believe me when I say that." Kim gave no reply so Shego continued, "I want to be there for you Kim, I will be there for you."

This time Kim leaned forward and said into Shego's ear, "I've made my choice, I'm sorry but I will be happy."

Shego's grip tightened around her waist, "I would have made you happier." She let go of Kim, "I'll leave something for you in the bathroom, find it." Shego stole one last kiss from Kim's lips and walked away through the crowd, her hip swinging seductively saying, I am your fantasy and I know it.

As she walked away Shego thought, 'I won't let myself miss you Kim but I can hate you.'

_I'm gonna hate you  
'til I forget you  
so here's a keep sake  
I left it in the bathroom  
just a little something  
something to remind you  
I'm sure you'll never get this close again_

_don't you wish you could hold  
the angel in the centerfold  
the fantasy you couldn't control  
I walked away from you (i walked away from you)  
don't you wish you could hold  
the pretty little paper doll  
the one you couldn't quite control  
I walked away from you (i walked away from you)  
_

_flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
stick to me I'm the centerfold  
we're gonna go on, hold tight (hold tight)  
flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
stick to me I'm the centerfold  
we're gonna go on, hold tight_

Kim tried to dance but her mind kept flicking back to Shego, asking so many questions, 'why did you suddenly want to look after me, did being electrocuted knock some conscience back into you? But I made my choice and I won't leave Ron.'

_now its him when it coulda been you  
tell me why it's him when it shoulda been you  
its crazy how this makes you wanna change  
_

Kim suddenly found she was in the bathroom ready to search for whatever Shego had left in here for her. She found it taped under the sink. It was envelope with –Kim- written in Shego's flowing script. Kim opened the envelope and pulled out a picture of the green-skinned beauty but then she noticed something was written on the other side. Kim read the note-

**Dear Kimmie, **

**You choose him. Even though we were made for each other, you choose him but you decided you could be happy elsewhere so I'll let you go but not without telling you this, I'll be the thing you'll dream for, so keep the picture because you won't see me again, at least not for a long time. Maybe I'll come back when you're old and wrinkly and wishing you'd kept me, your dark angel in your grip, not the buffoon.**

** SHEGO **

Kim's eyes teared up as she read the note. She turned over the paper and let her fingers trace over Shego's image. Her hands began to tremble at the thought of not seeing that dark beauty in the flesh again. She closed her eyes but the picture was burned onto her eyelids, she'd never be rid of it.

_here's an image you won't forget  
all your life I'll tease, I'll torment  
I'll be gone as soon as you turn the page_

_don't you wish you could hold  
the angel in the centerfold  
the fantasy you couldn't control  
I walked away from you (yeah)  
don't you wish you could hold  
the pretty little paper doll  
the one you couldn't quite control  
I walked away from you (oh, walked away from you)_

"I made my choice. Now I just have to live with it" Said Kim, she could still hear the song playing in the club.

_flip to me I'm the centerfold  
I'm gonna charm you all night (all night)  
stick to me I'm the centerfold  
we're gonna go on, hold tight_

END

Well what did you think? I hope you liked it. If you are wondering about 'Stuck on You' ,my other Kim Possible story, the new chapter is being beta'd as we speak so it'll be up soon.

Charys xXx


End file.
